My Angel
by Bulecelup
Summary: Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencintai seorang malaikat, tanyakan saja kepada Dean Winchester, yang mencintai salah satu ‘anak’ Tuhan, yaitu Castiel, malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi.


**Title: **My Angel

**Pair: **Dean W. x Castiel

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Warnings: **AUish, and OOC.

**Summary: **Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencintai seorang malaikat, tanyakan saja kepada Dean Winchester, yang mencintai salah satu 'anak' Tuhan, yaitu Castiel, sang malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi.

**© Supernatural **not belongs to me...! And not HER'S too x,DD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Begitu murni, dan begitu putih.

Itulah hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Dean ketika melihat Castiel, Malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi. Diam-diam Dean merasa bersyukur ketika melihat Castiel kembali dalam bentuk manusia, malaikat pujaannya kini akan selalu berada di sisinya, dan tak akan pernah dia biarkan untuk lepas.

Sam mengetahui hal ini, soal perasaan Dean kepada Castiel, _well, _dia sudah mengetahuinya sejak pertama kali Dean bertemu dengan malaikat itu, dia menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, bahkan dari matanya terlihat sebuah rasa kagum yang teramat sangat.

Apakah benar, kalau Dean mencintai ciptaan tuhan yang paling sempurna di alam semesta ini?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Ketika Winchester bersaudara sedang menepi di sebuah pom bensin dan sedang menikmati segelas kopi sambil bersandar di Impala, tiba-tiba Sam menyadari sesuatu...

Sam lagi-lagi memergoki Dean sedang melamun, membiarkan segelas kopi yang tadinya masih hangat di tangannnya jadi dingin total, Sam sudah dapat bisa menduga apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh kakaknya.

"Kau tahu... Castiel berada tepat di sampingmu." Ucap sang pemuda berwajah manis itu.

"Huh?!" Dean langsung menengok ke arah yang Sam tunjukan, bahkan kopinya sampai terciprat karena dia mendadak bergerak.

Sam tertawa terkekeh-kekeh melihat Dean melongo bagaikan binatang kecil yang akan di tabrak oleh mobil, Dean yang merasa telah di permainkan langsung menendang perut Sam, namun dengan pelan, yah setidaknya cukup untuk membuatnya diam.

"Itu tidak lucu, Sammy." Dean memberikan Sam tatapan nggak enak, seakan-akan dia bisa menghajarnya saat ini juga. "_Sangat _tidak lucu." Dean akhirnya mulai untuk meminum kopinya yang sudah dingin.

Sam tertawa melihat reaksi Dean yang seperti itu. "Ha-ha-ha...aku hanya bercanda, Dean! Jangan di anggap serius!" Sam mulai mencari alasan agar Dean tidak menendangnya lagi.

Dean menatapnya dengan sinis, Sam berusaha untuk menahan tawanya, karena dia tahu dia telah berhasil membuat kakaknya mengamuk.

"_Well,_ kalau kau memang punya perasaan tertentu kepadanya, mengapa kau tidak memberitahunya?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Sebelah alis mata Dean menaik seraya dia mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sam, dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sebuah _blush _kecil muncul di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu...!?" mendadak Dean jadi bertingkah aneh. "Memberitahu apa...!?" teriaknya.

Sam tahu Dean tidak sebodoh ini, yah setidaknya dia _memang _tak sebodoh yang ini!

"Perasaan mu terhadap Cas? Dia orang...eh, _angel _yang baik." Sam melempar gelas kertas yang telah kosong isinya ke arah tempat sampah. "Iya bukan, Dean?" senyum ejekan muncul di wajah Sam.

"...Aku akan merobek paru-parumu." Ancam Dean.

"Kau tak akan melakukannya." Kata Sam, dengan tatapan yakin 100persen. "Ayolah, jangan coba untuk berbohong kepadaku! Kau memang punya perasaan tertentu kepada _angel _itu!" paksa Sam.

Dean menghela nafas, lalu dia menatap Sam tepat di matanya. "Dengar, Sammy... dia itu adalah _angel, _dan aku hanyalah seorang pemburu iblis dan kawan-kawannya, dia suci, sedangkan aku tidak. Paham?"

"Tapi dia sekarang adalah manusia!"tukas Sam, sebenarnya dia paling malas untuk beradu mulut, namun dia tak akan menolaknya jika harus beradu mulut dengan Dean. "Akuilah... Dean." Pinta Sam.

Dean menghela nafas panjang sebelum dia mulai berbicara lagi. "_Fine!_ Memangnya kenapa, kalau aku menyayangi _angel _itu!?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Kini giliran Sam untuk terperongo, ada sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya seraya Dean menyahut kepadanya, Lalu di lanjutkan dengan tawa kecil.

"Tertawalah sesukamu, Sammy." Dean menatap tajam ke Sam. "Aku tak perduli apa kata orang, bahkan apa katamu, aku akan tetap menyayangi Cas."

"Oh..." Mendadak Sam berhenti tertawa, air mukanya jadi datar. "Dean..." kata Sam dengan pelan, matanya tak bergerak sama sekali dari hadapan Dean.

"Apalagi? Kau mau mengejek ku soal itu?!" Dean mulai ngamuk lagi. "Kuberitahu padamu, aku sangat bersyukur kepada orang yang berada diatas sana karena telah menciptakan _angel _seindah Castiel, oh tuhan! Aku mencintaimu karena hal itu!" teriak Dean seraya dia menunjuk ke atas langit.

"Dean!" Sam mulai terlihat panik, dia mulai tertawa kembali."Castiel ada disampingmu!"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang bodoh, Sammy." Dean berasa ingin mengikat adiknya ini di dalam mobil dan menutup mulutnya menggunakan lakban. "Candaan mu tidak lucu."

"Kali ini aku tidak bercanda!" Sam berusaha untuk meyakinkan Dean. "Setidaknya lihatlah kesampingmu!"

"Akan ku robe...." pada akhirnya Dean nengok ke samping, dan dia melihat seorang pemuda yang memakai jas berwarna cokelat berdiri tak jauh di sampingnnya, dan dia memiliki sayap malaikat yang hilang hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kepada Dean dan Sam.

"Ah...." Dean mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, mencoba untuk mengalihkan wajahnya yang jadi merah secara drastis. "Hi, Castiel..."

"Hello, Dean." Ucap Castiel, dia masih tersenyum kepada Dean.

Sementara Sam jadi tersedak karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: ** Yellow Moon, **_**Akeboshi.**_)

**MATTGASM: **yeah, gua tau... _WTF ARE YOU DOING IN SPN FANDOM, SASH? _Yah jangan bunuh gua lah, kufufufu. xD


End file.
